


You're Are Gay Mate

by desertroses



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, another fucking groupchat fic, i posted something like this on wattpad but i'm changing it up on here, just gay hell, this hell is based off an actual groupchat with my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertroses/pseuds/desertroses
Summary: yet another fucking shitty group chat fic





	You're Are Gay Mate

**Author's Note:**

> uh you probably want to know who's who
> 
> scarfy: ryan  
> breadsticks: brendon  
> pweezey: pete  
> ghostfucker: frank  
> twilightfan2005: gerard  
> hatrick: patrick  
> crisp: mikey

scarfy has added breadsticks, pweezey, ghostfucker, twilightfan2005, hatrick, & crisp to the chat

scarfy has named the chat "hell™"

ghostfucker: nyoom  
pweezey: im  
pweezey: later guys i've already given up  
ghostfucker: sddfbgjbcv  
breadsticks: frank u fucking furry  
ghostfucker: im not a furry  
breadsticks: lies  
ghostfucker: but im not a furry  
pweezey: sweaty,,,,,,,don't lie to yourself  
ghostfucker: fuck you  
twilightfan2005: fuck me  
breadsticks: fuck a ghost  
ghostfucker: on it  
pweezey: what  
scarfy: this was a horrible idea  
twilightfan2005: you just realized this  
breadsticks: ryan you are mistaken this is the Greatest Group Chat In History  
hatrick: i want to die


End file.
